Urimeshie team's new meamber
by yuyuhakasho102
Summary: yusuke's team has a new meamber
1. Chapter 1

YuYu Hakasho

Urameshie Team's New Member

Rating: PG-13

The following story is for entertainment purposes only. Yuyu Hakasho is owned by Funamation and not by yuyuhakasho102

Yo readers...WASSUP! This is just a little thing I made up so enjoy

I (Jake) included myself in the story )

Chapter 1

Setting: Koinma's office

Koenma yelled "So explain to me how this happened!!"

"The old lady had a stroke... how's it so hard to believe?" Yusuke asked

Kuwabara exclaimed "She's kinda the master of spirit energy... you think someone like her would be immune to something like that Urameshie"

Hiei said sheepishly "ok the point of the matter is the old lady is dead and we need a new teammate for the upcoming dark tournament"

Koenma said slowly "wait... I know just the man, his name is Jake and he's a great warrior and a master of spirit energy."

"Get me Jake, ogre!" Koenma snapped

George started to rebel but Keonma cut him off

"No complaints ogre... just get him or you'll get 100 spankings!" Keonma yelled

George exits the room muttering something to the sort of "Could have at least said please..."

Keonma said "Well, while we wait we could always watch Space Chimps!"

"Are you shiting me?" asked Hiei dryly.

Karama entered the room and said "I heard it wasn't that bad"

"Are you kidding me Kurama? It's a movie about talking chimps going into space" Yusuke snapped.

Kuwabara says "There's something bizarre about that sentence, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well it seems you're as stupid as I figured you were" Hiei laughs

Kuwabara yells "I was being sarcastic dummy!"

"Don't toy with me...I'll spill your guts." Hiei said sternly

Ogre returns to the room and announces "The great warrior Jake has arrived"

"He's certainly fast..." Kurama whispers to Koenma

The doors opened and there stood...someone or something about a foot tall

No one could see it clearly and none of them new who it was until they heard a sound:

"PUU!!"

There stood the 1 foot tall spirit beast...Puu.

"Damn it Puu!" Yusuke yelled.

George laughed as he said "Fooled ya! Jake's coming tomorrow and I saw this little guy flying around and I couldn't resist"

"That's it ogre, you're in trouble now!!100 spankings!!" Keonma yells

Poor George was dragged away as yusuke yelled "yeah thanks for bringing this thing in hear you ass!!"

Puu yelled "PUU!!"

Hiei's eyes went wide and he yelled. "Oh God not again... get the toilet paper!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yo readas

Yo readas... how's the readin goin ... that's good jus keep readin

Chapter 2

"Ah... finally got that crap off my foot" Hiei said angrily

Puu started "PU-"

"Shut up you stupid fat blue bird thing" Hiei said slowly

Yusuke asked "how did it take you 12 hours to get that stuff off"

"He was eating glue" George said

Some random other ogre guy enters the room "Jake has arrived... he's waiting for you guys at the dark tournament" he leaves the room

"Well... CHOP CHOP lets get going to the tournament" Koenma shouts

Setting change: the hotel room

"The ogre guy said he was here..."Yusuke said in an angry voice

Boton comes in and yells "Yo...my mother...truckers. Where is that...dawg?"

"Boton...What the hell was that!?" shouted Puu

Nah, just kidding it was yusuke

"I'm talking all hip... yo" Boton said in a very White way

"Boton if this is how you're going to talk than I'm out of the fanfic" said Yukina who came out of the closet... O you know what I mean!

Kuwabara saw Yukina and said "O hey Yukina... Where'd you come from?"

TWIST ALERT!

"Well actually I'm just 3 chickens in a human suit" said who everyone thought, was yukina

Any way the door opened and in walked a 6 foot 1 man with large muscles and long blonde hair that looked to be about 23 years old

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late...Um, I'm Jake" Jake said

"OH!!" everyone yelled

Jake said "Yea I was out in the forest hitting trees with my spirit wave, spirit gun, spirit sword, rose whip and my fist of the dragon flame. Woo, that's a mouthful"

OMG!!

Koenma jumped in and screamed..."Jake is really a demon like Hiei and Kurama."

And then he flew away

"Oook well we should get some rest for tomorrow" said Kurama

"I agree" said Jake... "Well I got my own room so I'll meet you guys in the morning"

As soon as he left everyone shouted "HE'S SO...COOL!"

"Wait a minute...where'd Puu go?" asked yusuke "What ever... as long as he's off my back"

Mean while in Jake's room

"I don't know Puu, should we tell him that Koenma mixed up the eggs and that you're my spirit beast? "Asked Jake

Puu replied (obviously) "PUU!"

THE NEXT DAY!

AT THE STADIUM

"O great... all of our friends from last year are here" Yusuke said

There stood Jin XP, peeps from Dr. Ichi-watever team, Rinku and Chuu and a bunch of new people... and at the end of the line stood... Gouki

"HI" Gouki shouted "I'm here to kill you" he said happily


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, I read your comments and I'm gonna try to improve on it

Hey people, I read your comments and I'm gonna try to improve on it

So uh... read

Chapter 3

"Alright!" yelled Koto and Juri "let's get started!"

Every one looked at the board to see who would battle first

DING!

"And it's gonna be team Jin against our old friends team Urimeshi" Juri shouted out

Every one in the crowd boo-ed

Koto said "Alright team captains... decide your rules"

Jin happily walked to Yusuke and said "we'll be havin 1 n' 1 battles...none o' those battles royal things. Besides Urimeshie... with an idiot like you, my team 'al win easily... especially with the new recruits... why we'll give y' quite a woopin!

"Yea, what he said" Yusuke said in a confused way

"Alright would the team captains each send in a fighter" Juri said

In walked a tall man in robes... his face was hidden

"I guess I'll go" Kuwabara yelled in joy

This masked person pulled his robes off and there stood...Sazaku, the 4th saint beast

Kuwabara shouted "Hey you're that Sazaku guy... I always wanted to beat you up, but I wasted my spirit energy on the tiger guy"

"You may...begin" shouted Koto

Kuwabara died in the spot he stood in

Just kidding he narrowly escaped a large spirit blast

Spirit sword action!

Sazaku shot more spirit blast but Kuwabara blocked them with his spirit sword

"Fine if that's how your gonna play than we'll settle this with a special type of battle" said Sazaku angrily

"I know exactly what you mean" Kuwabara said

They both pulled out fiddles and the Devil Went down to Georgia

"Doo doo doo doo" Kuwabra's fiddle roared

"Doododododododoodo" Sazaku's fiddle exploded...thus killing himself

"Ok" Juri said "Kuwabara wins"

Kuwabara yelled gleefully "YEA"


	4. Chapter 4

HI!

Chapter 4

"Next fighters please enter the stadium" yelled Koto

Jake said eagerly "Let me fight...I can't use the spirit gun, sword or wave but I'm a fire apparition and I wanna prove myself"

Jake stepped into the stadium along with another clocked fighter... this guy is gigantic

The robes fell of and there stood the robot Gatasabaru created by doctor Icha-watever team

Let the maaaaaatch... begin

Roboto threw some punches and Jake dodged them. Then he jumped onto Gatasabaru and burned a hole in his chest and then he jumped into a hole

"HEY" Gatasabaru yelled "how do you know I'm not a girl, you could have just burned off my boob"

"Sorry but I have to completely destroy you" said Jake

He jumped of his...or her chest and hit... it with a dragon of the darkness flame

Juri yelled excitedly "Gatasabaru is dead... thus team Urimeshie wins"

"BOO" some guy in the crowd yelled

Suddenly Hiei was behind the guy "you wouldn't want to lose that precious head of yours would you?" Hiei asked

Meanwhile a meteor fell down and killed Jin's 2 other warriors that I'm to lazy to right matches about so... ya' know... better days!

"Well that sucks..." said Jin "O well I guess I'm next!"

Jin flew into the stadium

"Alright let's do this" said Jin

Yusuke jumped in "I beat him once, I'll do it again" Yusuke yelled

"BEGIN" Koto said

Jin flew up into the sky

"Now's when he flies down and intentionally misses me to help him get ready" Yusuke said

4 hours later

Oook

Meanwhile on an airplane pilot said "yea so I s" he was interrupted by an Irish demon on his plane's windshield

"Yea I think he's out of the ring" Juri said

"I agree" said Koto

Next teams that fight will be

"DING" said the big TV

"Team reject and team nobody cares about this team and this chapter's over so stop reading for now unless you want to read over the other chapters" koto said

"PUU" Puu said


	5. Chapter 5

Ooooooook so I took a break from fanficton to watch a new anime that I will also be making fan fictions of and it's called Death Note... anyway

Chapter 5

Juri yelled "Jin has returned from the sky and insists on joining team Urimeshi...sorry Jin someone would have to die for you to join team Urimeshi"

Meanwhile in team Urimeshi's luxury booth

Hiei slowly drew his sword

5 minutes later

"Good news Jin... you can join team Urimeshi because Kuwabara accidentally died" Koyo said

Hiei smiled

Ok so the writer is board of trying to think of ideas about Goki so another asteroid came down and killed Goki... yea

Juri yelled "OK team reject beat team blablabla so team Urimeshi will fight team Risan

SPOILER ALERT

the demon king"

A van appeared out of nowhere and said "Hello this is the neighborhood watch comity reminding you that if your fighting a demon king than you should remember that its weakness is... well you know

Superman came out of nowhere and yelled "Kryptonite!"

"NO!" said the neighborhood watch comity said "it's... peanut-butter"

Koto pulled out an AK-47 and shot everyone except team Urimeshi and another cloaked team (the writers getting tired of writing this story)...

"So it's decided!" Koto yelled "the finals will be team Urimeshi and team cloaky cloak"

"I'll fight first said a cloaked person (duh) and then he through his cloaks off and there stood Bui

gasp!


End file.
